The loyalty industry provides rewards and redemptions for program members within certain parameters in exchange for program members earning loyalty credits via the usage of products or services with the affiliated host company. In some instances rewards and redemptions can be provided via purchases on a co-branded credit card or usage of a contracted partner company product or service. In these programs, redemptions take place within a stand alone affiliated brand of the host company for that industry vertical or with a contracted partner company that may or may not be in that industry vertical. For example, rewards and redemptions can be provided to a customer of Hotel Company A, for use at Hotel Company A. In all cases there is a direct relationship between the host company, the loyalty program and a contracted partner company for member redemption.